


A Darcyland 100 kinks list project

by WriterSketch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 kinks list, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, breast milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My goal is to make a darcyland challenge of this list where all the kinks would be written and  Darcy Lewis would be the main character. I want to try as much as ships (and poly ships) as possible. I’ll need ideas though, so don’t hesitate to suggest stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing (Darcy/ Wanda Maximoff)

1\. 

 

She was starting to think this is all Wanda wanted from this relationship; hours and hours of making out, sweet kisses that quickly turned into filthy ones. And that was alright for Darcy at first. More than alright even, but after three months of being an understanding girlfriend, she was starting to doubt herself. She was in love with the Scarlett Witch and they needed to talk. Maybe kissing was all Wanda wanted but Darcy was going crazy and her vibrator was going to die soon.

The thing with having your significant other being able to know your most intimate thoughts was that, you sometimes didn’t even needed to talk, at all.

“Oh, those types of kisses, right?” Asked Wanda with a smirk before plunging her tongue inside Darcy’s pussy and having another kind of make out fest altogether.

“You only have to think about it, dearest and I’ll kiss you this way anywhere you want.”

She came on the newest Avenger with a cry and a heavy gush. Wanda was smiling, vibrating with desire and happiness and when she licked her lips, chasing the taste of Darcy on her, the blue-eyed brunette let herself slipping slowly on the sofa, her arms open for a post-orgasm cuddle. Her girlfriend came willingly and when Darcy kissed her they shared small moans of pleasure.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Darcy went down on her for the rest of the afternoon and Wanda realized that kissing was her favorite part of a relationship.


	2. Discovering Boundaries (Darcy/Pepper Potts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed

The room around them was dark and Pepper led her to the center of it and motioned for her to lay down on a large wooden table. “Stay here.” The willowy woman clicked on a nearby lamp before turning back to Darcy and clamping two thick metal cuffs around her wrists.  
She didn’t fight against the cuffs, she didn’t want to, after all, she was the one curious about what Pepper told her of her desires, they both wanted to explore well, more.

Her boss and girlfriend secured the cuffs and once satisfied, took Darcy’s ankles and reached to the waistband of her skirt slowly tugging the zipper down. She just smiled before getting rid of the pencil skirt and satin panties in one single movement that translated the familiarity they had with one another. Darcy didn’t feel the cold air against her legs but only warmth at the hungry look Pepper gave to her naked pussy. She wasn’t the only one aching in anticipation it seemed. She realized that she had never done anything as sexually thrilling as this.

Pepper ran her finger up Darcy’s ankle to the top of her thigh and her breath caught in her throat.  
“You move when I give you permission to move. There will be punishment otherwise.” Said Pepper, her manicured nails touching her thighs lightly, teasingly. Their eyes locked and Darcy felt a heat rising in her cheeks, hungry to make her girlfriend proud, hungry for pleasure.

“Yes, mistress.” Pepper told her a few weeks ago of this, how she dreamed of dominating her, just to play and for her to call her ‘mistress’ was her biggest fantasy. Darcy didn’t know how much she was going to love it too when she saw the heavy lidded eyes of her girlfriend and the clear sign of arousal in her.

Pepper didn’t lost any more time and cuffed Darcy’s ankles next. Then Pepper undressed herself, each of her movement careful with methodic precision that turned on Darcy even more. She was discovering so much about her kinks this day it seemed.

When Pepper finally turned to face her, Darcy was in awe of the size of the strap on cock she had slipped subtlety. Her hips swayed as Darcy admired the milky white skin in the dim light, the perky tits of the CEO came into view and the younger woman had to trace her tongue across her lips. A familiar warmth filled her veins, a tingle traveling over her skin and her trembling pussy wetted the table underneath her. Pepper took her fake cock in her hands and looked at the submissive brunette waiting on the table.

“I know how much you want this cock and if you're a good girl you can have it. Are you my good girl, Darcy?” Darcy was vibrating with want “Yes, I’m a good girl, mistress.” Pepper let a pleased smile.

The red-head put the strap on between her legs, laying it against Darcy's trimmed pussy mound. She held herself above Darcy and the brunette could feel her pussy screaming for Pepper to stuff it full and her hips started to roll up to meet Pepper's, feeling the tip of the cock barely part her wet lips.

The older woman took great pleasure in that and she moved herself slowly, rocking against Darcy, rubbing her cock, her breathing coming faster as she allowed her strapon dick to slide farther and farther down with each stroke. Darcy clenched her eyes shut, loving the feeling, then without warning it buzzed to life, vibrating her pussy and sending shockwaves throughout her body, the harness even buzzed against her clit.

“Now tell me Darcy,” Pepper‘s voice was breathless, she spoke with every rock of her hips against her girlfriend and assistant, “are you my good girl? Are you my little slut?” Oh yes, she was.


	3. On The Sofa (Darcy/Clint/Laura)

She loved feeling him balls-deep in her, his movements lacked finesse but not strength. She was sitting on him, the both of them situated on the sofa. The living room of the Bartons was pitched black and silent except for the groans and slaps on their flesh hitting one another. She was rubbing her clit and Clint was watching his cock disappearing in her, his lips pinched and eyes wide in lust.

“You Bartons really know how to show a girl a good time.” She didn’t mean to let it slip this way, especially to Laura’s husband but her brain wasn’t correctly functioning. He started a more punishing rhythm with his hips and her thighs started trembling.  
“What did the two of you did while I was away?” Darcy remembered how she was left on the farm, alone with Laura for her own protection, helping her with the kids and she knew right away how to decipher the looks the mother of three was giving her. Before her stay in this house, she would have never considered having an affair with a married woman, or a married man but here she was, being fucked deep by Clint Barton while his family was upstairs sleeping just after she had been seduced by his wife while no one was home in the same afternoon.  
“Answer me!” He drove into her even more violently and turned them so she was on her back, legs firmly trapped on his shoulders while his legs were firmly planted on the floor.  
“She-she came onto me while the kids were at school today.” she was breathless, she could feel his cock hammering her g-spot, “trapped me against the kitchen counter and groped me -oh god right there!”  
Clint slowed down but kept her on the edge of coming hard. “And then? What happened?”  
“She-she undressed me, played with my tits and then eat me out.” Reliving the experience made her leak out more juices from an abused cunt and the rippling spasms made Clint groan.  
“She likes scissoring; did she do that with you?” Clint was stretching her pussy open with his throbbing shaft and he suddenly buried it to the hilt when she nodded at him.  
Darcy’s eyes popped out with the feeling of him letting go inside her while one of his finger played with her clit, making her come so hard she saw stars.

She was left on the sofa with a commanding “Stay right here, don’t move.” Well, it’s not like she could, she thought in amazement after the fucking she just had.

After two minutes, she heard soft footsteps and saw in the dark two silhouettes, both naked. She instantly recognized Laura, she also felt the sexual frenzy coming back in the room with Clint’s hand grasping his wife’s ass and pushing her firmly towards Darcy, making her kneel in front of her filled-cum pussy.  
“If you like her pussy so much then, clean her.” Darcy couldn’t believe she was living this but the scene made her buck her hips in anticipation. Especially when she heard the older woman sighs in pleasure. The cum was starting to run down her parted thighs and Laura didn’t lose any time and lapped up a tongue full of it in her mouth, moaning like the best porn stars Darcy ever saw on her computer. She saw Clint running one of hands up and down over his cock, the other one gripping Laura’s ass cheeks. He aligned himself and rubbed the head of his thick pole down his wife’s dripping slit. When he heard Laura pleased sigh, he buried himself to the hilt.

Panting, he ordered Darcy to play with her bouncing breasts. Laura was watching their young lover and hummed in approval; apparently papa Barton knew his wife’s kinks, thought Darcy already on the verge of another great orgasm.

The circle of pleasure felt never ending for some time but when Darcy finally broke and came on Laura’s face, the older woman came instantly on her husband’s cock, her smaller tits bouncing wildly under her. Clint was slamming in his wife energetically, grasping handfuls of hair and the wet slaps sounds were soon replaced by a total silence. Musky scents permeated the room.

Darcy, just like the couple, was breathless. The Bartons came to crash on the sofa beside her and she felt her head being turned softly by a gentle hand. Laura kissed her thoroughly, a dribble of cum was exchanged with her tongue and Darcy couldn’t believe it but she felt hot all over again. She swallowed the gift and was next kissed by Clint who filthily chased his own taste off of her tongue.

“Well, I never knew you two were this kinky. Color me shocked.” She said and the three of them laughed tiredly.  
“We should take the kids to Laura’s sister and invite you here for the weekend when Nat is free. You’ll discover a whole lot more about us sweetheart.” Replied Clint and welp! Darcy was suddenly ready to spend a lot of her free time on the farm. She always had a crush on the Black Widow.


	4. Masturbation (Darcy/Steve)

Steve is across from Darcy on the couch and it turns her on more than she could have imagined because he’s watching her. She’s wearing the short little red dress he likes so much, one leg up on the back of the couch and the other on the floor. No panties on and her hand is underneath the dress, between her spread legs, slowly stroking her pussy. She is so very wet and she admits it’s because he’s watching her doing it. He’s the one who took her toys and laid them out on the coffee table next to them. Every now and then Steve’s eyes flicker to them in anticipation. They love each other but before this, it has been pretty vanilla between them - hot oh so hot - but vanilla. Now, she can see how excited he is (it was his idea after all) and he called her ‘his dirty girl’ and she actually can’t believe it but she loves it.

She exposes fully herself to his view, let him slowly pull the dress up higher and he looks surprised when he sees she shaved. She did it just for him thinking back of the time he told her never saw one up close this way, not something women did back in the forties. 

She starts with two fingers, decides she’s too turned on to start with just one. His eyes go wide watching the fingers slide right in so easily. She’s moaning softly, squirming and her body sings being so close to him. He smells so good, it’s enough for her to remember their time the day before in the closet near the conference room. She starts rubbing her clit with her thumb then stroke it more firmly. She could almost cum right away just looking at him watching her movements so avidly. He takes the top part of the dress off, her bra with it. Plays with her nipples a few seconds like he can’t help it and she knows how much he likes seeing her breasts bouncing freely. She thinks it’s his biggest turn on since they’ve been intimate anyway.

He takes the vibrator and give it to her clumsily, his breath coming out fast, mouth closed and jaw tense. Darcy press the round rabbit head on her clit and gasps as her pussy clenches around the toy. She shuts her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, she can see Steve with his length in his hand, slowly stroking it as he watches her. The show continues as she arches her back and gasps in pleasure and their mutual rhythm gains speed, holding eye contact, getting even more excited as they can hear the lewd sounds they are making. She’s amazed at how fast the living room is starting to smell like their combined scents.

The vibrator is small compared to Steve’s sizable cock, Darcy is turned on for sure but something stops her from coming with the toy. Maybe she spoiled, she thinks or maybe she knows she wants him to come before she does. She wants to see his cock spurts, hear his moans of contentment, she wants to know that watching her in this state is what makes him go off.

She begs him to come and he starts pumping furiously and she recognize that kind of urgency in him. She puts the vibrator on her clit and watches him, his body twisting and his hand tightening and then, Steve cries out and his cum shoots on his hand and wrist, even on his stomach (his shirt is ruined, she thinks).

The rush overwhelms her and she comes almost before he finishes. Her whole body is alive with pleasure as their eyes meet. Her thighs closes, her muscles are tense and she can’t stop thrashing on the couch. He takes the vibrator from her fingers, suck on it with a moan and puts it back on the coffee table.

They smile at each other, even with Steve’s face red as a tomato but Darcy knows she fulfilled one of his fantasy he told her about in bed but then realizes, he probably fulfilled on of hers too.


	5. Bodily Fluids (Darcy/Helen Cho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same universe as “Compatible”, my omegaverse and Darcy/Natasha fic, with alpha!Natasha in it.  
> If breast milk isn't your kink, well, there's a little bit of that in that chapter, so you've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, un-betaed!  
> Thank you to whoever decides to comment! Love you all! (and you can give me ideas for the ships!)

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, it’s perfectly natural at this stage of your pregnancy, Darcy.” Dr. Cho tells her for the second time since the beginning of her appointment. 

 

She’s with pups, three babies that will be in six months ruling their lives, hers and her lovely alpha mate, Natasha. Being with an avenger is a tough job but living at Stark Tower helps Natasha feeling better whenever she has to go on missions, knowing Darcy is safer there. Doctor Helen Cho is a friend of Natasha’s, the Black Widow trusts her to take care of her mate and seeing as how Darcy started lactating early, the Alpha as good as ordered the younger woman to go see a professional. Lactating early only meant one thing: they were going to have more than one baby and Darcy needed more than just mother nature to help her.

 

More than lactating, her pheromones were all over the place and she felt like being in heat 24/7; she needed Natasha’s knot so much the Avenger had to ask for special vitamins to Dr Cho. The sympathetic lactating Natasha suffered from didn’t help either.

 

Betas like Helen were usually found in the medical field in large numbers, their biological assignation making them insensitive to mating urges or violent outbursts like the alphas and omegas did. But this morning, when Helen examined Darcy, the omega could smell how uncomfortable the beta was.  
“It’s okay doctor, Natasha told me about you two.” The two women were something of fuck-buddies before Darcy met her Alpha and she wasn’t a blushing virgin before that; her mate was hot, she knew she had lovers before they mated, hell, they even shared the stories of their past conquest in great details in the bedroom to spice things up a bit from time to time.

 

“Oh? Did she tell you? And how do you feel about it? Me taking care of you?” The poor doctor was red-faced and hesitant, even with her cold hands on her tits doing a palpation. The scene would have been comical if her mate didn’t assure her before leaving to “take up any sexual offer Helen could make to her during her absence” because she wanted her sweet omega to have anything she desired and “Helen is a grade A cunt licker, she knows what she’s doing.” She had needs and an understanding Alpha, if sweet beta Helen was into it, you bet Darcy was going to take advantage of that!

 

“She told me in great details...oh!” Helen's fingers were making her nipples go hard and small droplets of breast milk were running along her breasts. Darcy thought it was an accident until she saw Helen biting her lips and smelled a pleasant scent of cunt juices in the air. Apparently, shy Helen wasn’t so shy and had a kink. “Hmm, that’s good, touch me more, don’t be shy.” Darcy rubbed her pussy against the exam table and Helen continued to touch her, her fingers even pinching her nipples.

 

“She told me you’ll be needing my ‘expertise’ but I couldn’t believe it,” one of her hands trailed away from Darcy’s chest to her hospital gown covered sex and touched the very wet spot forming there and Darcy could see how the good doctor’s pupils became blown with lust. “Put your feet in the stirrups.”

 

Darcy obeyed and moaned in anticipation when, feet in place, doctor Cho pushed up her gown to reveal the entirety of her shaved sex to her eyes. She didn’t need to see to know how embarrassingly wet she was, she could feel her intimate juices running on her thighs; her lovers always had been in awe of the way she lubricates, some thought it to be a turnoff, others like her Alpha loved it (even though Nat was obsessed with making her, even more, a mess but that’s why they were perfect for each other). Little Helen was the second category it seemed, the young and sexy doctor was licking once again her lips hungrily while admiring the view. 

 

“I need to help the production of milk, it’s very important, you know.” Cheeky Helen made her apparition and Darcy laughed out loud at the obvious dirty talk, it was so cheap and hilarious, she loved it.

 

Helen then dipped her head in between her thighs, unable to resist as she stuck out her tongue and brushed it through the pump lips of Darcy’s pussy. The pregnant omega moaned softly as Helen flipped her tongue over her patient’s clit before sucking the bud into her mouth and beginning to nibble on the tip. As she sucked and nibbled on the clit, she eased her finger in the juice saturated cunt, driving it all the way in and hooking the tip of the finger as she began pulling it out.

 

Darcy moaned loudly, showing her appreciation. Helen drove her finger into Darcy’s slit until she brushed over Darcy’s G-spot.

 

“Oh yes, right there Doctor!” So Darcy continued with the doctor talk, thought Helen would have a good laugh too but seemed like the other woman loved it because she began to be rougher with her ministrations, making Darcy squirt a little. Her come was rapidly sucked out of her cunt by an overeager Helen, the slurping sounds exciting the both of them even more.

 

Darcy couldn’t stop coming, multiple orgasms making her hold the edges of the examination bed tightly as if she was holding for dear life. She shuddered hard, pleasure coursing through her body, pussy contracting again and again around Helen’s fingers, Helen’s tongue, her whole body trembling. Milk erupted from her nipples, the whole thing ridiculous but oh so hot, she thought. Helen stopped playing with her over sensitive pussy and came up for air, her eyes zeroing on Darcy’s tight engorged nipples to finally lick and suck them into her mouth, tasting the milk.

 

The omega came again, the stimulation too much, especially when Helen got her skirt out of the way and she felt the other woman’s bare cunt rubbing against hers.

 

“Fuuuck! You’re gonna make me come again!” Helen didn’t answer or couldn’t, her excited breathing so loud in the room. She placed their thighs strategically so she could continue to scissor her new favorite patient with renewed fervor.

 

The space between their two clits was so wet it made them shudder in sweet agony. They came fast and with great satisfaction, their mutual punishing rhythm too much for their dripping slits and making their legs shake for a while after coming down.

 

Once their breathing returned to normal, Helen sat down back on her chair and wiped up her sensitive parts. She gave Darcy some paper to do the same.

 

“I will still need to do a real exam on you at some point.” Said Helen out loud.

 

Darcy laughed and laughed until her stomach hurt.


	6. Oral Sex (Darcy/Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can help me with the kinks list, prompt me, just go to my tumblr for the details (fleshysounds.tumblr.com)

Darcy needed to touch Bucky, needed to feel that ridged skin, that hardness against her. She felt moisture beading from his tip and knew he was ready. She pulled away from his sinful mouth and dropped to her knees in front of him. She pulled his cock out, smiled at how hard he was for her. His cock was big, the biggest he ever had and it made her happy this man was her fiancee, she was definitively blessed.

It filled her mouth so well and stretched her pussy in ways that made her writhe in pleasure.

She eagerly took his cock in her mouth and sucked on his head, too aroused to tease him. She took him all the way in and felt his hands , one flesh the other mechanical, on the back of her head, as he started to thrust, slowly and steadily.

Darcy moaned happily as her pussy seemed to overflow, making her inner thighs sticky. She loved having Bucky’s member in her mouth.

She moved her tongue around his cock as he thrusts, over and over again, until she finally pulled away.

“I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard, soldier.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, her mouth was incredible. He felt his balls tightening and knew he was close to blowing it, filling her.

“Get up, hands to the wall, doll. Spread those beautiful legs for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a comment is what can motivate an author to write so please, don't forget to leave one, thank you!


End file.
